


Day out

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Picnic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Chihiro has a good day on his birthday





	

Chihiro sighs as he walks down the steps of hopes peak academy a small smile on his face 

Today was his birthday and ever since he woke up this morning to a pile of letters under his door, all he's been hearing is "happy birthday" one after the other and although he appreciates it he just needs to escape it all for a little while 

"Chi" he hears the familiar nickname and blushes softly smiling as he turns to see mondo heading towards him 

"Mondo!" He exclaims in delight, if anyone could help him out it would be the super high school level biker right 

The person who literally slept through his classes and didn't like doing much but riding all day 

The taller boy stood before him and he has to glance up to meet his eyes this time as they talk 

Mondo rubs the back of his neck "so how about you and me go for a ride? Takas waiting out at the park and we thought the three of us could hang out" 

A picnic in the park with both mondo and ishimaru it was like a dream, although he was still a little apprehensive about the bike ride it hadn't taken him long to lose most of his nerves about it thanks to mondo 

"Sure lets go" he beams happily taking mondos arm and enthusiastically pulling him towards where he knows he keeps his bike 

As they get on the bike chihiro lets mondo place the helmet onto his head, like always he insisted he wore one even though he wouldn't wear one himself 

He sat in front against mondos chest with his arms on either side, he felt safe as he smoothed out his skirt and gave a small nod to mondos question of "ready to go?" 

Then the bike took off and he waited for his nerves to quickly dissipate as things rushed by them at a blur he felt tempted to giggle softly 

It was truly fun once you got past your fear but it was over all to soon as mondo pulled into an area where a familiar figure was sitting out on the hill on a blanket in all white set beside him a basket 

Ishimaru waved as chihiro was lifted off the now stably parked bike and he waved back as mondo set the helmet aside once again 

Chihiro waited while mondo checked over his bike before they made there way towards ishimaru and although many things had been done for him today 

From the class party to the personal invites from people like asahina and sakura to swim and talk or the presents like a personal manga from Hifumi which he was still to read 

He found he was looking forward to this simple picnic in the park with ishimaru and mondo the most 

It went like he expected after he greeted a happy ishimaru and they all sat down to eat the food which ishimaru had spent the day before preparing he found he couldn't of been happier 

They laughed and joked until ishimaru pointed out that it was already dark 

Stars twinkled in the sky and they had to wonder how they had let the time get away from them as the three made their way back to the bike 

Chihiro sat in front with a helmet on, the same spot as before while ishimaru was behind mondo the rule abider also wearing a helmet 

Once the biker was sure everyone was ready he turned on the headlights and drove them back to hopes peak academy 

Since ishimaru had told security in advance they hadn't gotten in trouble and they made their way back to mondos room 

It had been decided the three of them where going to spend the night there which wasn't an unusual thing for the three to do 

After snacks and more jokes they had gotten ready for bed "goodnight chihiro" ishimaru said first "and happy birthday" like usual the hall monitor was first to fall asleep which left mondo and chihiro plenty of time to talk 

Soon chihiro found he was tired "thank you for the best birthday ever" he whispers hearing mondos soft response "goodnight chi and happy birthday" just before he fell asleep


End file.
